Alla fine
by guzzis
Summary: All'alba d'un giorno imprecisato, Sirius aveva guardato il corpo di Greyback con gli occhi di Padfoot per l'ultima volta. Aveva aspettato che il suo respiro si spegnesse con un rantolo, prima di ritrovare la strada di casa. Slash What if? Wolfstar (RemusxSirius)


_Alla fine_

_Se c'è un motivo trovalo con me. Senza ingranaggi, _  
_senza chiedere perché. Dentro i miei vuoti puoi nasconderti._  
_[Dentro i miei vuoti, Subsonica]_

Il vento secco scivolava tra le giunture delle ossa, sotto la stoffa dei vestiti di Remus, sulle ferite che cominciavano a cicatrizzare sul viso di Sirius.  
Remus si strinse nel maglione rattoppato, sfregandosi le mani sulle guance in cerca di un po' di calore, e intanto guardava la bocca di Sirius stretta attorno ad una sigaretta che bruciava in fretta.  
In mezzo al fumo bianco, intravide croste di sangue secco lungo i suoi tagli, il livido sullo zigomo che risaliva verso la tempia, il suo viso gonfio, tumefatto, lo sguardo furbo e indomabile di sempre.  
E giù con la voglia di riaprire quelle ferite ad una ad una, con quella rabbia e quel rancore e quella paura che gli avevano riempito lo stomaco nelle ultime settimane, risalendo a tratti verso le labbra in una serie infinita di singhiozzi e rigurgiti.

Peter era morto ormai cinque settimane prima, sbranato da un lupo mannaro agli ordini di Voldemort. Remus aveva visto James tornare al Quartier Generale con lo sguardo opaco di chi ha lottato per non far scoppiare la paura che si portava nel petto.  
Chissà in che stato era il corpo di Peter, a che punto della tortura aveva perso conoscenza, quanto tempo aveva impiegato a smettere di respirare. Qualcosa dentro Remus si spezzò. L'ennesimo pezzo della sua coscienza perduto per sempre.  
Lo sguardo di James non s'era mai riacceso e Sirius non era mai tornato a casa da quella notte.  
Qualche giorno dopo Silente aveva bussato alla porta di Frank e Alice Paciock, sussurrando la parola d'ordine, e aveva trovato Remus seduto al divanetto azzurro del piccolo soggiorno, i pugni premuti sulle tempie per tenere insieme i pezzi della sua testa, mentre James beveva bicchieri e bicchieri di Wiskey nel tentativo di annacquare tutto il terrore.  
«Allora?», aveva borbottato Prongs, le palpebre pesanti di stanchezza. «Dov'è?»  
Silente s'era sistemato le lenti sul naso, prima di sedersi in poltrona e sospirare debolmente. «Le sue tracce si perdono in una foresta a sud. Probabilmente sta cercando qualcuno nel territorio dei licantropi». Remus aveva tremato appena. «Sappiamo bene che il temperamento di Sirius lo spinge ai gesti più estremi, ma non è certo uno sciocco. Possiamo solo sperare che il suo buon senso lo riporti presto sul sentiero di casa».  
Remus si sentì sussultare, mentre James cadeva pesantemente accanto a lui, sul divano, senza che lui riuscisse ad offrirgli appoggio. Lasciò solo una mano sulla sua spalla stretta, senza forze.

Di Sirius non s'erano avute notizie per giorni e giorni e _giorni_.  
Remus s' era scoperto a mormorare spesso, mentre rimuginava sui motivi per cui Sirius avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa così dannatamente stupida.  
Durante l'ultima luna piena, pochi istanti prima della trasformazione, aveva canticchiato una vecchia filastrocca di sua madre (_quel birbante s'è nascosto di sicuro in qualche posto, cerco e ricerco, senza rumori, ma se lo chiamo salta fuori_), mentre il lupo cominciava ad affacciarsi nella sua mente.  
Aveva sentito James raccontarlo a Lily e aveva visto le sopracciglia chiare di lei stringersi in una linea sottile sui suoi occhi. Non accadeva da quando era solo un bambino e la trasformazione portava ancora con sé le immagini brutali dell'attacco di Greyback. _Greyback_.  
Passò un tempo indefinito, giornate scandite dalle urla frustrate di James, costretto -da Silente e dall'Ordine tutto- a star chiuso tra le mura di quella casetta diroccata nella campagna londinese («_fatemi andare, che cazzo, devo trovarlo! Non state facendo abbastanza!_»); dietro le sue lenti tonde, sembrò diventare più scarno e pallido ad ogni ticchettio dell'orologio. Un rumore incessante ma sottile gocciolava nei suoi silenzi, erano i pianti leggeri di Alice, le parole –inutili- di conforto sussurrate da Lily.  
E poi le visite di Moody, il suo occhio che sparì da un giorno all'altro, lasciando spazio ad una orbita vuota e ferita, così com'aveva fatto Sirius. A pensarci gli venne da ridere. Remus rise per ore, perdendo il fiato, alternando picchi improvvisi ad un risolino leggero e tetro.  
Chiuso in una delle stanze, di notte, si graffiò il viso con le sue mani e non con le zampe del lupo. Ciondolava da una parte all'altra –comodino, letto, armadio, comodino, letto…- contando i passi, i minuti, i giorni.

Qualcuno dovette cominciare ad aver paura per lui, _di lui_. Lentamente si fece da parte, limitando le visite solo ai giorni delle riunioni o delle missioni.  
Smise di guardarsi allo specchio perché ci vedeva un fantasma e forse l'ombra di divertimento con cui Sirius lo avrebbe preso per il culo per il modo in cui si stava lasciando andare proprio lui, uomo pacato, tranquillo ed equilibrato. Ma aveva vent'anni e una vita di miseria sulle spalle e nelle ombre del viso, aveva vent'anni e la morte sotto la pelle.

Seppero che Padfoot aveva viaggiato a lungo, seguendo l'odore rancido di sudore, erba, terra umida e sangue. Aveva cercato e trovato il rifugio di Greyback, aveva attaccato il licantropo per tre notti, fino a stancarsi di quella vendetta, fino a che il sapore di quel sangue marcio non l'aveva disgustato.  
All'alba d'un giorno imprecisato, Sirius aveva guardato il corpo di Greyback con gli occhi di Padfoot per l'ultima volta. Aveva aspettato che il suo respiro si spegnesse con un rantolo, prima di ritrovare la strada di casa.  
Viaggiò giorno e notte, le zampe mangiarono miglia di fanghiglia, acciottolati e poi terre secche, fogliame, finché non s'era sentito abbastanza sicuro da ritrasformarsi e raccogliere le poche forze rimaste per materializzarsi in casa Paciock ferito, tremante.  
Sporco del sangue suo e di Greyback, Sirius quella sera svenne sul pavimento, bisbigliando «l'ho ucciso io, Peter, non è vero?», mentre Remus gli accarezzava la fronte livida, vergognandosi per un istante.  
Tutto ciò che in quel momento riusciva a provare era sollievo. Peter era morto, James si stava consumando, Sirius aveva sbranato un licantropo, rischiando di essere infettato o di lasciarsi uccidere, e lui era _sollevato_.  
Un conato di vomito lo colse all'improvviso, mentre Frank ripuliva Sirius.

A volte, Remus s'era chiesto cos'avrebbe fatto se Sirius non fosse tornato, si domandava se avrebbe cominciato a dimenticare di contare i giorni, di mangiare, se si sarebbe lasciato vivere o morire in mezzo all'alcol.  
Si chiese se, pensando alla bocca di Sirius, si sarebbe masturbato ancora da solo in un letto freddissimo, come a diciassette anni, vivendo per sempre nell'odore di sperma seccato tra le sue stesse mani e nel rumore che le parole mai dette avrebbero fatto nella sua testa. Se anche lui si sarebbe lentamente lasciato trascinare verso il basso come stava facendo James - che ancora, nel sonno, si lamentava. _E se non torna? Dov'è? Dove sta?_  
Nessuno sapeva se parlasse di Peter, di Sirius, della pace.  
Una volta lo trovò seduto in veranda, la faccia scura, gli occhi pesti di chi aveva passato la notte ad uccidere fantasmi. «Stagli vicino, Remus, per favore. Io sono suo fratello, ma è di te che ha sempre avuto bisogno. Da quando aveva dodici anni», gli aveva detto James senza guardarlo. E Remus aveva temuto che fossero solo i vaneggiamenti a parlare, perché persino lui aveva farfugliato diverse volte negli ultimi giorni, ma poi James gli aveva puntato i suoi grossi occhi cerchiati addosso e aveva ripetuto _per favore_, come implorandolo.  
Remus per un istante vide chiaramente ciò di cui James stava parlando ed ebbe l'impressione d'aver firmato un vincolo di appartenenza diversi anni prima.

Le ferite profonde sul corpo di Sirius causarono una febbre altalenante che gli toglieva la lucidità per gran parte del tempo. Remus lo controllava, bagnava d'acqua gelida pezzi di stoffa da posare sulla sua fronte; con un unguento preparato da Alice ripuliva i tagli e il sangue.  
Un giorno Sirius gli afferrò i polsi, gli occhi spalancati come fari al buio. «Mi dispiace».  
Un grappolo di ricordi colò a picco nello stomaco di Remus, mentre Sirius tossiva, tenendosi le costole; gli occhi allegri e sbarazzini di James, le mani paffute e insicure di Peter, il passo ondeggiante e spavaldo di Sirius di ritorno da una punizione, i pomeriggi al Lago, uno scorcio dei capelli rossi di Lily sul cuscino di Prongs.  
E poi Sirius che non si tagliava più i capelli da quando aveva quattordici anni, Sirius che si lasciava infilare un ciondolino nella parte alta dell'orecchio, Sirius che tratteneva la tosse dopo aver aspirato nicotina per la prima volta. Sirius che lo teneva stretto, una sera, brillo meno del solito; che bisbigliava parole incomprensibili contro il suo collo.  
«Perché l'hai fatto?», sibilò a denti stretti, passandogli una mano fra i capelli fradici di sudore, tutti incollati al viso. «Sei stato così stupido, Sirius, così stupido…»  
Scivolò lentamente in un sonno lamentoso e agitato e Remus restò a stringere le lenzuola del suo letto, fin quando Lily bussò lievemente alla porta, scostandola piano.  
Li guardò per qualche secondo con un'espressione indefinita, la bocca schiusa in un sorriso dolce e materno. «Vieni giù per la cena, Remus. Porteremo qualcosa anche a Sirius, ti va?»

Remus si chiese se fosse questa la guerra: maledirsi per essere sopravvissuti, sentirsi in colpa per non essere caduti al posto di chiunque altro e avere la speranza piccola e a breve termine che le persone più care potessero restare in piedi in mezzo a cadaveri, in mezzo ai cumuli di ossa e carne.  
Per giorni guardò Sirius rimettersi in piedi con lentezza («_non guardatemi con quelle facce. Sono vivo, sto bene, fine dello spettacolo_»), chiunque cercasse di farsi avanti per medicare le sue ferite si fece da parte di fronte agli occhi di Remus, costantemente attenti ai passi di Sirius, che seguivano i suoi progressi, i suoi spostamenti, il modo in cui digrignava i denti quando un taglio si riapriva e ricominciava a sanguinare.  
«Si riprenderà in fretta, Remus», bisbigliò Silente a tarda sera, un giorno, la bocca nascosta dietro un bicchiere. Remus registrò uno sguardo furbo. «Vuoi un po' di questa straordinaria bevanda babbana? Si chiama liquore ed è deliziosa!»  
Afferrò un bicchiere pieno di liquido scuro e dolciastro. «So che si riprenderà, Signore…»  
«Ma non è questo che ti preoccupa, vero, Remus?»  
Annuì distrattamente, pensando alla capacità che avessero i pensieri di affiorare su una faccia, in un'espressione. «Da quando Peter è morto, mi sembra che ci sia poco tempo per… mettere in chiaro delle cose. È stupido pensare a questo, non crede?»  
Silente sorrise appena, comprensivo e paziente, mentre la sua mano si posava sulla schiena curva di Remus.  
«Se c'è una cosa che ho imparato, è che neppure la guerra perdona chi si macchia del reato di rimpianto, Remus. Non sono i sogni che non si realizzano a ferirci, ma quelli che non abbiamo il coraggio di sognare*». 

_C'era pieno di gente che esaminava il cielo._  
_Avevano sogni brevi in bianco e nero._  
_[Punk sentimentale, Le luci della centrale elettrica]_

Lo aveva raggiunto quella stessa notte, sul tetto del Quartier Generale. Da lì si vedeva la lunga distesa verdastra della campagna, le chiome folte degli alberi scosse dal vento di Dicembre.  
Sirius fumava, seduto su una sediola in legno scuro, le gambe incrociate e i capelli legati in una coda bassa sulla nuca.  
«Moony». Alzò il mento in un cenno di saluto e Remus cacciò le mani in fondo alle tasche, strinse i pugni, fino a sentir dolore alle dita. Sirius lo guardò incuriosito, lanciando lontano il mozzicone ormai consumato. «Sei nervoso?»  
Pensò alle volte in cui avrebbe voluto provare a sognare, Remus, pensò ad un tempo vicino eppure dolorosamente passato in cui aveva sperato di avere una vita piena di sciocche abitudini in cui cullarsi: un caffè profumato al mattino, lenzuola calde piene dell'odore del sesso e di briciole di biscotti al cioccolato, preparare un pranzo improvvisato, finendo poi a fare l'amore contro il ripiano della cucina. Si ricordò di un tempo passato a sperare di avere anche una sola possibilità di stringersi addosso Sirius senza parlare.  
«Lo sono stato per giorni».

Guardò giù dal parapetto, mentre Sirius lo raggiungeva un po' zoppicante. Il suo odore gli riempì le narici, la testa; la cognizione d'essere ancora spalla a spalla, come da ragazzini, eppure in un modo spaventosamente diverso, gli strappò un sorriso un po' amaro. Sirius lo spintonò appena.  
«Dovevo… sai, _farlo_, Remus».  
«Sei stato un coglione».  
Sirius sgranò gli occhi, lo guardò allucinato. «Come?»  
«Sei stato un coglione», ripeté calmo. «Avevamo perso da poco Peter e tu», si voltò, per imprimersi nel cervello l'espressione sconvolta e irritata di Sirius, «tu ti sei permesso di sparire, di lanciarti in una missione suicida. A che diavolo pensavi?»  
Per un attimo la confusione passò sulla bocca di Sirius, gli disegnò sulle labbra una smorfia insolente, e a Remus sembrò d'essere tornato nel dormitorio di Grifondoro. «Io…»  
«Tu non ragioni, Sirius. Non pensi _mai_. Hai idea di come si fosse ridotto James? Una larva, te lo dico io».  
Sirius puntò i palmi sulla ringhiera, dondolando sui talloni e riflettendo su tutto ciò ch'era successo negli ultimi giorni, probabilmente.  
Remus sapeva quanto Sirius odiasse sentirsi urlare contro, quanto questo richiamasse alla sua memoria la vergogna e l'umiliazione che avevano tracciato tutta la sua infanzia, ma qualcosa, dentro di lui, gridava perché Sirius capisse che non poteva gettare la sua vita in pasto al caso. C'era qualcuno ad aspettare, a sperare, a _pregare_, per il suo ritorno. C'era lui.  
«Prongs ha detto che ha pensato d'aver perso anche te, da qualche parte. Ti credevano pazzo, Remus?», ribatté Sirius, un luccichio di provocazione che lampeggiava nei suoi occhi chiari.  
«Forse». Si passò stancamente una mano sul viso; avvertì sotto le dita i rigonfiamenti evidenti dei lembi di pelle cicatrizzati male, scompostamente. Si stupì di sentire le sue stesse ciglia umide.  
«Non sei mai stato come _lui_», mormorò Sirius, allontanando gli occhi dai suoi. «Lui era un mostro, Remus, e tu non avresti mai permesso che accadesse una cosa del genere. Io dovevo farlo. Per quello che quel bastardo ha fatto a Peter, per quello che ha fatto a _te_».

Anche se Remus avesse provato a spiegare a qualcuno tutto l'orrore che aveva gracchiato nella sua testa per vent'anni, per un'intera vita, e che s'era messo a ronzare più forte quando Peter era morto, ammazzato da un mostro _come lui_, nessuno avrebbe capito davvero.  
Ma Sirius l'aveva fatto, Sirius aveva sentito. Probabilmente lo faceva da anni, pensò Remus mentre avvertiva il calore delle sue mani sulle spalle, i suoi capelli che gli solleticavano il collo, il mento, mentre Sirius lo abbracciava disperatamente.  
«Ho avuto paura di non vederti tornare».  
Sirius sorrise contro il suo orecchio, stringendo più forte la presa. «Trovo sempre il modo di rientrare in scena con una certa classe, Moony. Ricordatene, la prossima volta».  
Lentamente, Remus sollevò le braccia sulla schiena di Sirius, artigliò la sua maglia, attento a non premere sulle ferite, sui lividi. «Coglione».  
«Adoro questo tuo linguaggio colorito, Moony. Dimmi altre _cosacce_».  
Sirius rise silenziosamente, sentendo il calore che scaldava il viso di Remus. Poi si scostò appena, gli afferrò il viso con le mani, districandogli qualche ciocca. «Questa guerra finirà. Verrà una conclusione, Remus. E devi arrivarci vivo», sorrise brevemente, «_dobbiamo._ Per Peter».  
«Giurami che smetterai di provare a farti ammazzare». Un brivido corse sotto la pelle del petto di Remus, quando lo sguardo di Sirius si fece inaspettatamente attento, concentrato. Remus s'immaginò una vita di attese infinite, finte, malsane, si vide da solo in una casa minuscola e sgangherata, circondato di sogni futili e stropicciati come carta straccia. Sirius e James, invece, non si sarebbero persi facilmente, loro avrebbero avuto una vita da ricostruire mattone su mattone, avrebbero sofferto ogni giorno, ma su quel dolore avrebbero tirato su un nuovo mondo. Lui non ne sarebbe stato capace.

All'improvviso la consapevolezza delle mani di Sirius sul suo viso, sulle sue spalle, sotto la pelle, fin dentro alla pancia, ruggì dentro di lui. E quella bocca piena a pochi centimetri, la promessa di una guerra ancora lunga, come un'agonia sottile e continua, una morte a gocce, e le promesse vane, ma bellissime e splendenti che si stavano facendo, l'immagine d'un Peter ragazzino e sorridente, ronzavano e ronzavano nella sua testa. Che fosse destinato a sopravvivere o a morire –strano come in quel momento le due ipotesi sembrassero simili, pensò Remus, avrebbe dovuto farlo senza rimpianti.  
Si sporse appena, lasciando un bacio leggero sulle labbra ancora gonfie e violacee di Sirius. Lo sentì sussultare un po', prima di allontanarsi, senza far rumore. Avrebbe fatto marcia indietro in punta di piedi, Remus, adesso era pronto a farlo.  
Sirius si toccò la bocca goffamente, l'espressione da bambino capriccioso. «Non pensavo che lo avresti mai fatto…»  
«Dovevo, sai, _farlo_», sorrise Remus, guardando verso il cielo. Tra le nubi scure di Dicembre, s'intravedeva uno scorcio di blu punteggiato di stelle. Sentì a lungo gli occhi di Sirius sul suo profilo, si grattò la guancia come se quello sguardo lo solleticasse.  
«Sì, dovevi proprio».  
La spalla di Sirius s'appoggiò alla sua, mentre guardavano quel cielo londinese denso di promesse, curvi su un parapetto, con la speranza sottile che ci fosse una fine, da qualche parte.


End file.
